worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Shops
'Shops' Shops are places where you can buy and sell items. In the kingdom, the price that you get for selling an item is the same at every store that you visit. (The price may be more valuable in the long run if the item is traded in for work points.) There are six main shops in the kingdom, four of which are located in Yano Market. The stock of items improves and changes depending upon the season and which quests you have completed. There are also a couple of special shops which are only available for one day per year, and one vanity store. This page summarizes the data of shops that use bea for currency. For other currencies, click here. Yano Market Most of the shops in the game are located at Yano Market. The market offers essentially most items needed. Stores located in the Yano Market include the Work Store (Country Co-op), the Grocery Store (Warm 'n' Toasty Grill), the Combat Store (Martial Arts Muscle Hall), and the General Store (Flower Land). Work Store The Work Store sells bait and seeds that can be used to fish or plant. These will assist you in finishing quests and will accumulate work points. Pay attention to the time of year or season; some items are only sold and/or are effective only during certain days and seasons. *See Harvest Festival Stand and Wheat Sellers below for Gheat Wheat seeds Grocery Store The Grocery Store is where you can buy simple ingredients and foods. Some ingredients are occasionally rotated out, possibly depending on the current season. The ready-made foods are also available to make in your own kitchen. Making your own food is said to be cheaper than buying. Combat Store The Combat Store is where you can buy items for your basic exploring needs. Some items, such as weapons, require certain materials to complete a purchase. These materials can be collected by finding chests in the dungeons. Items with a # are only available to citizens with a job. General Store The General Store deals mainly with daily necessities. Depending on your play progression, red and gold hair dye are unlocked. The type of furniture depends on the season and age. In some Limited Events, costumes and equipment will be sold. The Tavern At the Tavern, you may purchase food and drink from Wiala (The artist formerly known as Viara.) Cuisine changes by season. You may add a wider variety of food by completing Wiala's quests. Caravan Co The Caravan Co market stall is located at Old Town Riverside (to the west of the Scholars Association, on the road to the Emperor Carnet's Bridge). It offers many exceptional items, which require a trade for items, as well as a bea price. this is outdated man I can’t find it lol Festival Stand and Wheat Sellers On the day of the Harvest Festival, a stand will become available outside of Wiala's Tavern. Items sold at the stand may vary or be randomized. The stand is run by a random farmer. As a farmer, you may be picked to run the stand; allowing you to sell any item, but you may not buy from it. On the 25th of the year, it is possible to purchase wheat seeds from farmers who are standing at tables beside the farms. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom (Mobile) Category:Places Category:Mobile